Fergus
"She bought it! Heh heh heh!" This is Number 23 — Fergus, after he tricked Molly, Fergus' Day Off, eleventh season '''Fergus '''is a traction engine. His catchphrase is "do it right" and always says it when an engine is doing something wrong. Backstories Fergus was sent to Anopha Quarry to help Bill, Ben and Mavis. Mavis was pleased with Fergus but Bill and Ben were not pleased with Fergus arriving and his "do it right" attitude, Bill and Ben were soon sent to Brendam to collect a rock crusher, Fergus warned them: but the twins took no avail and made as much noise as they could! Fergus pushed the twins out of the way just in time but was covered in rocks. Once, Salty and Fergus were sent to rescue a person at a stormy night. Salty searched with his lamp while Fergus followed: the person thanked Fergus and Salty when they arrived. The two were happy and set off back to Brendam Docks. One day, Sir Topham Hatt sent "Devious" Diesel to Anopha Quarry. However, "Devious" Diesel did not know the rules: Fergus did. Diesel was so devious that he bumped into the slate hopper! Fergus told Diesel to "do it right" but Diesel took no avail. Fergus later set off from Anopha Quarry and was lost during the nighttime. 'Arry and Bert were at the Scrapyards and tried scrapping Fergus, Fergus did not want to be scrapped and quickly ran away from the Scrapyards away from 'Arry and Bert. Thomas was sent to go rescue Fergus by Sir Topham Hatt, Fergus was found and was pleased from being rescued from the Scrapyards by Thomas! Fergus is a small railway traction engine who is known as "the Pride of the Cement Works", whenever something engines do wrong goes on, he always says "do it right" which is his catchphrase. However, the catchphrase can aggravate engines like Bill and Ben, however though, Thomas and Fergus are good friends. Basis Fergus is based on a real traction engine previously named "Blue Circle" which is the same color as Fergus. On occasions, "Blue Circle" has been dressed up as Fergus. Category:Characters Category:Traction Engines Category:Purple Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Male Engines Category:2005 Category:North Western Railway Category:No 23 Category:Males Category:Oil-burning engines Category:No Cabs Category:Cabless Engines Category:Season 1 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Engines Category:4 Wheels Category:Blue Category:Purple Category:Television Only Category:Try me Category:Coal Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:2005-2009 Category:2013-2014 Category:NWR Category:Retired in 2014 Category:Retired Items Category:Introduced in Season 7 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that Work Category:Engines with Spining Wheels Category:Traction Wheel Spins Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Vehicles with Spining Wheels Category:Learning Curve Category:Fisher Price Category:2005 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Blue Traction Engines Category:Purple Traction Engines Category:Machines Category:Blue Try Me Category:Boy Engines Category:Purple Try Me Category:Try Me Engines Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Characters with a Flywheel Category:No XXIII Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Vehicles Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2005 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Geared Engines Category:Geared Characters Category:5 Wheels Category:TVS Category:Purple Items Category:Purple or Blue Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Number 23 Category:North Western Railway Try Me Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters